


Where Have You Been All My Life

by TenthSyllable



Category: A Very Potter Musical Series - Team StarKid, Scene - Fandom, Starkid, Team Starkid - Fandom, musical - Fandom
Genre: A Very Potter Musical - Freeform, A Very Potter Sequel, Gen, Starkid - Freeform, avpm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 11:49:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7843774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenthSyllable/pseuds/TenthSyllable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scene from A Very Potter Sequel</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Have You Been All My Life

[RON looking at his hand in relief]

Ron: Yes! At last!

[RON walks to the other side of the stage, reaching hand up]

Ron: [yelling] Freedom! 

Ron: God I hate my stupid little sister. Ugh! She’s such a.. Ugh! Such a…

Harry: Butterface?

[RON looks over at HARRY and stars for 10 secs]

Ron: Ha Ha Ha. You know what, kid? You’re Alright!

[RON slings arm over HARRY]

Ron: I’m Ron Weasly. Hey, Do you want a delicious Red Vine?

[RON pulls pack of Red Vines from his pocket]

Harry: Absolutely!

Ron: Well, hey! Here you go buddy!

Harry: They’re like my favorite snack in the whole world.

Ron: Oh my god, me too.

[RON and HARRY look towards each other and take a step facing each other]

[They mimic each other]

Ron & Harry: Heeeeh 

[Both pull out Red Vines out their mouth]

Ron: Alright. Favorite Amy Mann song on three. 1, 2, 3

Both: Red Vine

Harry: Favorite color other than green.

Both: Red Vines.

Ron: Favorite way to say Red Wines in a German accent.

Both: Red Vines! Oh My God!!!

[Both run in and hug each other]

Ron: Where have you been all my life?!

Harry: Um, in a cupboard under some stairs.

Ron: That’s so cool. Uhm, alright. Let’s go friend. Let’s go to Hogwarts. We just got to go through that brick wall.

Harry: That sounds kinda scary.

Ron: Hey, it’s okay. We can do it together.

[RON holds out his hand.]

Ron: Wanna hold hands?

Harry: I’d love that.

[HARRY grabs his hand]

Ron: On the count of three.

Both: One, Two, Three

[Both begin running off stage]

Both: aaaaaaaahhh!

 

[END OF SCENE]


End file.
